ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo: A Dog’s Tale (2006 film)
Romeo: A Dog’s Tale is a 2006 American-Australian comedy drama adventure animated film directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, with co directed by Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff. It was produced by Don Hahn, Bonnie Arnold, Sam Mercer, and Pam Marsden and Story, screenplay and written by Tab Murphy, Johanthan Roberts, Irene Mecchi, John Orloff, John Collee, Bob Tzudiker and Noni White. The Film stars the voices of Michael J. Fox (Stuart Little), Cree Summer (Rugrats), ''Michael Clarke Duncan (''The Green Mile), Patrick Stewart (Star Trek), Kiefer Sutherland (24), D.B. Sweeney (The Cutting Edge), Gbenga Akinnagbe (Lottery Ticket), Alfre Woodard (Miss Ever’s Boys), Julianna Margulies (Dinosaur), Joan Plowright (I Am David), James Garner (Maverick), Ben Kingsley (Ghandi), Jim Broadbent (Moulin Rouge!), Catherine Tate (Doctor Who), Rupert Everett (Shrek), Richard E. Grant (Corpse Bride), David Koechner, Christina Ricci, Louis C.K., Eric Stonestreet, Jenny Slate, Hugh Jackman, Nicole Kidman, Hugo Weaving, Jonathan Ross, David Wenham, Ray Winstone, Anthony LaPaglia, Miriam Margoyles, Magda Szubanski, Laurence Fishburne, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Nathan Lane, Janeane Garofalo, Joe Pantoliano, Hank Azaria, Lena Olin, Will Arnett, Bobby Moynihan, Hannibal Buress, Dana Carvey, Albert Brooks, Willem Dafoe, Geoffrey Rush, Steve Coogan, Liam Neeson, Phil Morris, Claudia Christian, Jacqueline Obradors, Hugh Laurie, John Hurt and Leonard Nimoy. Plot Cast * Michael J. Fox as Romeo, a dog and the main protagonist * Robin Williams as Peter * Dwayne Johnson as Allias, a Lion. * Cree Summer as Laila * Corey Burton as Mr Fly * Kiefer Sutherland as Samson, a lion * D.B. Sweeney as Kevin, a husky * Alfre Woodard as Galena, a lioness and Samson and Ryan’s wife * Kevin Kline as Parrot Brother * Danny Glover as Winston, a wolf. * Patrick Stewart as Old Dog * Sinbad as Riley, a stern but kind stray cat who doesn't like Romeo but eventually warms to him at this birthday party. * Julianna Margulies as Prunella * Joan Plowright as Old Lady * Kenneth Branagh as Parrot Brother * Nelly as Toby * Albert Brooks as Tiberius, a hawk. * John Leguizamo as Jamie * George Lopez as Rafael * Rupert Everett as Scar * Richard E. Grant as Bradley * David Koechner as Dag * Christina Ricci as Lilly * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, an Australian brown pelican. * Jenny Slate as Gidget, Max’s girlfriend. * Joe Pantoliano as Lenny, a rat * Hugo Weaving as Tony, a Male wolf. * Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a large brown shaggy mongrel * Willem Dafoe as Sal, a crow * Laurence Fishburne as Guru * Dana Carvey as Pops * Hannibal Buress as Buddy * Bobby Moynihan as Mel * John Hurt as Griffin, a wise old goat * Leonard Nimoy as Claudandus * Will Arnett as Vlad * Steve Coogan as Ozone, a spyhnx cat * David Wenham as Digger * Anthony LaPaglia as Twilight * Jacqueline Obradors as Amy, a little white kitten * Claudia Christian as Francine, a poodle * Phil Morris as Shepherd * Don Novello as Thunder, a greyhound. * Catherine Tate as Nora * Liam Neeson as Phango, a half blind leopard and the main antagonist. * Lake Bell as Chloe, an obese cat. * Jay Leno as Jeff, a handsome rabbit. * Dan Fogler as Penguin * Jennifer Aniston as Romeo’s owner * Christopher McDonald as Hamster Butler * James Hong as Flamingo Boss * James Garner as Bobby * Harry Connick Jr as Dan * Mark Hamill as Percy * Billy Connolly as McSquizzy * Samuel E. Wright as Allias’ dad * Michael Clarke Duncan as Big Bull * Steve Buscemi as Freddy, a badger * Miriam Margoyles as Mrs Plithiver * Magda Szubanski as Miss Harriet * Gary Cole as Pheasant * Lucy Liu as Lori * Della Reese as Hippo * Drew Barrymore as Elizabeth * Emilie De Ravin as Rosie * Rachael Taylor as Maisie * Fred Dalton Thompson as Cranky * Jim Broadbent as Mouse * Leonard Nimoy as Claudandus * Rosie Perez as Lennie * Hugh Jackman as James * Nicole Kidman as Lena * Nathan Lane as Hero English * Hank Azaria as Nelson * Lena Olin as Angie * Janeane Garofalo as Polly * Sam Neill as Scooter * Whoopi Goldberg as Bonnie * Kelsey Grammer as Hamster Butler * Common as Polar Bear * Fat Joe as Polar Bear * Rico Love as Polar Bear * Jeremy Piven as a Pony * Minnie Driver as Sherry * Ian McShane as Rottweiler Boss * Hayden Panettiere as Charlotte * Ossie Davis as Kenny, a bulldog. * John Vickery as Fox * Dustin Hoffman as Carlin * Bill Pullman as Gordon, a dog. * Mike Myers as Jonathan, a caribou * Eddie Murphy as Felix, an arctic fox * Pamela Adlon as Sherry * Adam Garcia as Seagull * James Gammon as Kurt * Toni Collette as Female Bird * Abbie Cornish as Female Hound Dog * Bryan Brown as Martin * M. Emmet Walsh as Old Man * Jason Alexander as Flash * Charlies Kimbrough as Robert * Jim Breuer as Ladybug * Ernie Sabella as Mooch * Gina Breedlove as Allias’ mom * Max Casella as Squirrel * Geoff Hoyle as Adam, a lemur * Tom Alan Robbins as Chicken * Albert Brooks as Tiberius, a hawk. * Peter Falk as Old Dog * Michael Imperioli as Chomp * Vincent Pastore as Panther * Kevin Pollak as Alligator * Martin Short as Interval * Rufus Sewell as Fox * Hugh Laurie as Weasel * Gina Rodriguez as Mini * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Gemsbok * John Mahoney as Frankie * Lance Henriksen as Old Mastiff * Wayne Knight as Bloodhound * Martin Scorsese as Porcupine * David Ogden Stiers as Richard * Cheech Marin as David * Cloris Leachman as Old Lady * Brad Garrett as Patrick * Roscoe Lee Browne as Rhino * Estelle Harris as Sharon * Patrick Warburton as Jay * Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Garcia, Johnny Sanchez and Lombardo Boyar as Dingos. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Bear, a black laidback, but helpful cat. He likes Allias and made friends with the tiger. * Jim Cummings as Snakey, a dumb snake and one of the pet's friends. * Tom Kenny as Pepe, a small chihuahua. He finally talks in the film. * Stephen Root and Richard Kind as Tommy and Peter, two pigs in the farm and best friends. * Rowan Atkinson and Edie McClurg as Steve and Ashley, two gooses of the farm. * Bob Peterson as Rooster, a Rooster who keeps a lookout for the pets. * Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas as Bob and Terry, two Canadian geeses. * Brian T. Delaney as Peanut, a chihuahua. * Frank Welker as Animal sounds Production Soundtrack Trivia Category:2006 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2006 Disney films